Danielle and Caleb
by Ray. 420
Summary: Its 2 years after Bellas transformation when the cullens are living in alaska. on one of there hunting trips, they find a woman being transformed into a vampire, her baby still in her arms. What will the cullens do. Who transformed her? R&R lemons ect..


**Another story. So, I hope you enjoy this one. REVIEWING IS WHAT MAKES THE WORLD WHOLE. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Caleb and Danielle.**

**Summary: Its 2 years after Bella transformation and the family is living in Alaska. One day, on one of there hunting trips, they hear a blood curdling scream and a fainter cry. What will they do when they find a woman, in the middle of her vampire transformation, in the middle of the woods, with a baby boy. Yea, same as other stories. Swearing, lemons etc.**

Edward, me and the family were hunting one day, in the middle of a forest, trying to find a decent meal.

Thats when we heard it. 

A blood curdling scream 

We all rushed over to where we had heard the sound coming from, and what we saw was heart breaking. A woman, couldn't be older than 20, was lying on the ground, hands digging into the dirt, and screaming in agony. On her neck, you could clearly see the crescent shaped moon that is cause by a vampire bite. But on her right side, in between her arm and chest, was a little baby, rapped in blankets.

"Oh my." Esme whispered.

"Edward what do we do." I asked. I knew the best thing to do was to take the woman and I assume her baby back home with us. And that exactly what everyone else thought to. 

"Alright, Bella you take the baby and I'll take the girl." I did as Carlisle asked and picked up the baby. I moved the blanket our of his face too see the cutest little baby boy looking back up at me. Fear in his eyes. Even though babies don't know whats going on, they have a knack for knowing when there parents are in trouble. I help the baby close to my chest, careful not to crush it, and started running back to the house with everyone else. When we got back, the woman was sleeping, but her eyes twitched and hands curled up into balls. Carlisle put on the couch and threw a blanket over her. I looked down at the baby boy. He was starting to fall asleep. I looked up at everyone confused on what to do.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked everyone. 

"Well, I guess we just have to wait until her transformation is done to ask questions, but for now, I think someone should go to the store and get somethings for the baby like formula and maybe a bassinet so he has somewhere to sleep." Esme was always the one with motherly instincts. Alice stepped up and said her and Jasper would go. If shopping was involved, count Alice to be there.

When they left, we all sat in the living room, looking at the woman who is going through this painful voyage that I had to experience 2 years ago, and the Cullen's many years before that. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and every few minutes she would let out whimpers of pain. I held her now, sleeping baby boy in my arms, trying to figure out how all this happened. How do you get changed, in the middle of the forest, with a baby and your creator no were to be seen. Not even a scent. 

About hour later, Alice came home with bags full of baby necessities, Jasper right behind her caring a large wooden crib, with no trouble at all. We all looked at her with wide eyes and she just smiled.

"Do you know how many thing there are out there for baby's. I just couldn't help myself." Her smile grew wider as she placed the bags down in front of us and turned to Jasper. "Jazzy, please bring the crib up to the spare bedroom." He nodded and started up the stares.

Emmett booming laugh woke up the baby, making him cry and made the woman stir. "Oops, sorry. Uh, shouldn't someone feed the baby. Maybe that would shut it up."Rosaline smacked Emmett over the head and went over to Bella.

"Would it be alright I I took the baby and fed it?" Bella just giggled and handed the baby over to Rose. Alice ruffled through the bags to find a bottle and formula and followed Rose into the kitchen. 

We were all in the living room, except Alice and Rose. Jasper joined us right after they went into the kitchen, trying to think of what to do, how this happened.

"How much longer until her transformation in done Carlisle?" Asked Edward

"About two more days." He looked at the sleeping girl and sighed.

"What?" Asked Esme

Carlisle looked up at her and gave her a weary smile. "I just don't see how someone could just abandon a woman like that, with a baby, human or vampire. It's just not right." Everyone nodded there head in agreement. 

For the next two days everyone took turn taking care of the baby, feeding, playing with ( which was Emmett and Alice's favorite activity) changing, putting to sleep. The crib actually came in handy. When he did fall asleep, we would put him in the crib, turn on the baby monitor and go downstairs. We kept the woman downstairs, so if she woke up, her _human_ baby wouldn't be the first thing she saw. We didn't know if she would hurt the baby if she were to hold him right after her transformation. We would give him to her after she finished feeding and when we got all the answers. We didn't even know there names.

At about 6:32 am, on the 3rd day of her transformation, she woke up, eyes bloody red. She was a vampire. She sat up and groaned and look at her surroundings.

"Where am I? " The woman asked.

"Your at our house in Alaska. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my sons Jasper, Edward and Emmett, and my daughters Rosaline, Alice and Bella. We found you in the forest in the middle of your transformation. Do you know what happened to you. Who changed you." 

The woman thought for a second before speaking. "Where's my baby. Where's Caleb?" She had a panic look in her red eyes.

"He's fine. He's upstairs sleeping. But I don't think you should see him until you've feed. I might not be safe." The woman nodded her head and stood up. She was quite a beautiful woman. She was medium height, about 5'6" or something, dark brown hair that went midway to her back with bangs that swiped over her left eye, and a slim figure. Surprised that she looked that good after having a baby not to long ago. 

"Rose, Alice, Bella and Esme, please stay here and watch the ba...Caleb, while we take, um I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name? Carlisle looked at the woman and cocked his head to the side.

"Um, oh its Danielle."She said.

"Well, nice to meet you Danielle. So, as I was saying, you girls stay here while me, Edward, Emmett and Jasper take Danielle hunting. Alright." We all just 'whatevered' him and the boys just scoffed. _Why couldn't we be the ones to go hunting with Danielle and the boys play mommy for a day. _Assholes.

About an hour later, the boys and Danielle were back. You could tell that her hunger has been somewhat satisfied and that her eyes were going more of a golden color with just a hint of red. Carlisle motioned her to sit on the couch, and the rest of us followed. Once she was seated, the questionnaire started.

"So Danielle, do you remember what happened to you" Carlisle asked.

"Me and my boyfriend got into a fight about Caleb. He kept saying that he didn't want to be the father and that this has ruined his life. I was so upset, I stormed out of there with Caleb. I took what little money I had and bought a plane ticket for Alaska. When I got here, it was late probably around midnight or something. I was going to see my mom the next day so I decided to check into a motel. At around 5 am, I heard a knock on my room door. I opened it and there was a man, a very handsome man staring at me, a wicked grin on his face. He started coming into my room, slowly. I grabbed Caleb and held him close to my chest. I begged him to take anything he wanted and just leave, but he kept saying he wanted me. Then he lunged forward and the last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my neck." When she was finished she looked down at her hands and started playing with her fingers.

"So, you don't know how you ended up in the forest?" Jasper asked. She shook her head no, still looking at her fingers.

Alice turned to Danielle"Would you like to see Caleb now, He's just about to wake up." Danielle nodded and Alice rushed upstairs, then came back down with Caleb, in little blue pajamas with ducks all over them. His big blue eyes grew wider when he saw his mom. Danielle looked up and a huge grin appeared on her face when she saw her baby. Alice handed over Caleb to Danielle.

"Hey there little guy. I've missed you." Caleb grabbed a fist full of his moms hair and started to pull. Danielle just laughed and loosened her sons grip on her hair. Esme motioned us to step out just for a few moment so she could have some time with her son. It was so heart warming to see them both together, even in these circumstances. 

But there still were things we had to figure out. Who had done this, why leave the baby, and what do _we_ do now?

**Do you like? Yes I know, your all like, "ANOTHER NEW STORY"**

**But as I always say, the more the merrier**

**REVIEW PEOPLE, its not at hard :) **


End file.
